


Magic at Disney

by Bisexualmermaid22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cissy loves her wife, Cute, Disney References, Disney World & Disneyland, Edaline’s a nerd but cissy loves her anyways, F/F, Fluff, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Mentions of Smut, Narcissa in a muggle theme park, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Possible smut, Useless Lesbians, Wives, age gap, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualmermaid22/pseuds/Bisexualmermaid22
Summary: A few months after the war, Narcissa divorced Lucius and met Edaline, a 21 year old muggle born witch, in a library. Now five years later, they are happily married, enjoying domestic life when Edaline asks Narcissa to take a trip to Disney World. Despite her better judgement, she agrees. She’s never been able to deny her wife anything so why would she start now?
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cissa and I were lounging on the sofa in our flat. Narcissa was currently in the middle of reading Pride and Prejudice, completely invested as she tuned out the world. She was in her navy silk tank top and sleep shorts with her bi colored hair in a messy bun and her reading glasses were promptly sat on her nose. My wife had a natural talent for giving me butterflies while doing nothing at all.

I was on my laptop looking at trips to Disney World. I had everything planned out, the only issue was that I hadn’t brought it up with my wife the ice queen herself. Narcissa wasn’t really the ice queen. At least not with me. I was lucky enough to see the soft, caring side of Narcissa that was reserved for the select few people she cared about. 

I closed my laptop and set it to the side, slowly maneuvering myself in between Cissy’s legs, leaving my head to rest on her stomach. I sighed in content as her hand found my hair, stroking through my blonde locks. 

“Whats got you all cuddly today?” She asked with a small smile, not looking up from her book.

“I’m always cuddly.” I. said.

“You’re extra cuddly today. What do you want?”She asked, still invested in her book. 

“Nothing but your love and affection.” I said rolling up her shirt and planting soft kisses on her stomach. That got her attention. 

She set her book down as her breathing hitched. 

“Mmmm as good as that feels, I know you want something.” She said hoarsely. “Just ask darling.”

“Alright. I would really like to take a trip to Disney World.” I said quietly. 

“Whats a Disney World” She asked 

“Its a muggle theme park in America based around Disney movies. They just added a Star Wars portion to the park and I really want to go.” I admitted looking away. 

“Didn’t we go see a Disney movie in the theater a while ago? What was it called? The Lion King?”She asked 

“Yes!” I said, impressed she remembered. “We also saw tangled, pirates of the carribbean, and Lilo and stitch, all of the Marvel Movies and the Star Wars movies.”

“Oh I love Lilo and Snitch!”

“Stitch, my love.” I said giggling. 

“Whatever.” She said waving me off. 

“So can we go?!”I asked excitedly

“Darling I have no muggle money. How would we even get to America? Where would we stay? And what about the statue of secrecy?” Narcissa asked, her dark eyes finding my light amber ones.

Narcissa had changed a lot as a person in the past 7 years that I’d known her and I was so proud of her for it. She had come a long way and definitely shocked the world by marrying a muggle born Gryffindor like myself. I knew she was open to being around muggles and was polite when interacting with them. But being in a theme park packed with muggles and muggle operated machinery freaked her out a bit. More or less, she was worried about accidentally breaking the statute of secrecy.

“Cissy I have this all planned out. We will take a port key. I know you would rather not take a muggle flight. I can book us a hotel at the Disney World resort. It will be so much fun! Theres all sorts of things to do there. We can see wild animals at Animal Kingdom, drink our way through the different countries, ride rides and watch the fire works. And there’s a beach. You know what you in that bikini does to me.” I said, smirking and placing a few kisses right above her center. Narcissa let out a breathy moan.

“Ok ok, We can go. On one condition.”  
She said lifting my head up. “Never make me watch that Marble movie, Infinity war again. You absolutely traumatized me.” She said.

“Marvel, dear. Its a Marvel movie.”

“Don’t push it.”She said rolling her eyes. 

“Deal. Now c’mere.” I said pulling her into a kiss.

“Are you going to finish what you started?” She asked, pupils blown wide with lust.

“I always do.” I said scooping her up bridal style and carrying her to my room.


	2. Day 1- Fireworks and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one at the park.

Somehow I had convinced Narcissa to come with me on a trip to Disney World in Orlando Florida. We had been married for a few years and about 2 months ago, I had brought up how I had always wanted to go to Disney world and my wife, despite her pureblood status and better judgement, agreed to accompany her muggleborn wife to a muggle filled theme park.

So it was no surprise when I stood in front of the gates of Disney, my wife’s hand clasped in mine, that Narcissa was looking a little less than enthusiastic.

“We are going to have a great time! Stop stressing.” I said kissing her cheek.

We walked into the shop selling Disney World sweatshirts. So I let Narcissa pick which sweatshirt she liked the most. She went with the classic grey with Disney world in a calligraphic font. She rolled her eyes a bit as I bought us matching sweatshirts making her put it on.

“Really Eda?” She asked.

“C’mon Cissy! We look so cute.” I said pulling her in for a kiss. 

We continued on to the ear store. I heard Narcissa let out a groan as I dragged her inside. I let her look around a bit as I picked out a pair of plain ears for my wife handing them to her.

“Nope no way. Absolutely no-“ 

Narcissa walked out of the store five minutes later glaring daggers at me wearing the pair of Minnie ears that I had picked out for her. I had gotten matching ones myself and all of my dreams were coming true.

I quickly snapped a picture of her in her ears and sweatshirt with her arms crossed, quickly saving it to my camera roll forever.

“Delete it.” She said firmly.

“Not a chance Black. You look too cute even when you’re pouty.” I said pulling her in for a kiss. I was about 5’10 and Cissa was about 5’3 without heels so I had to lean down a bit.

“Mmmmm you’re lucky I look fabulous in my Minnie ears.” She huffed out with a smile. “And that I love you so much.”

“Mmm I love you too.” 

Narcissa looked so cute. Her hair was in a half up half down style. she had the Disney World sweatshirt I had just bought us on, a pair of capri leggings and miraculously a pair of converse sneakers. Don’t ask how I made that happen. My blonde hair was curled in beachy waves that reached a little past my shoulders. I wore a pair of black leggings with a white cropped tank top and my sweatshirt over the top.  
My wife had been such a good sport putting up with my Gryffindor excitement.

“Lets ride that first!” I exclaimed. Narcissa’s hand was clasped in mine as I led her to the line for Expedition Everest. It was 9:30 am and the park was already filling up. 

“What in Merlin’s name is that?” She asked looking terrified and intrigued at the same time.

“Its a rollercoaster darling. And theres already a line forming so lets go!” I said pulling her with me but she wouldn’t budge shaking her head.

“Is the great Narcissa Black scared of a silly theme park ride?” I asked trying to stifle my giggle. 

I struck a chord.  
“A Black is scared of nothing.” She said marching forward yanking me with her catching me by surprise. I immediately felt a pang of guilt. 

“Cissy I was teasing you. We don’t have to ride it of you don’t want to.” I said rubbing her hand as we stood in line.

“Oh no Edaline. We are riding this ride. But do let me speed up the process.” She said performing a non verbal confundus charm, allowing us to walk to the front of the line.

“You naughty witch.” I whispered biting her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, as stood at the front of the line. 

“Mmmmm but you love me.” She said kissing my cheek.

“That I do. Lets sit in the front.” I said.

We took our seats as the muggle ride operator came around to fasten our seat belts.

Cissa was anxious. She grasped my hand squeezing it tight as the coaster started to move. 

“Relax my love. And enjoy the fun.” I said kissing her cheek.

She seemed to be ok until we got to the broken track at the top and the car stopped.

“Darling... whats happ- AHHHHHH”  
She was cut off by her own scream and the coaster shot us backwards. My own screams as loud as hers.

When the ride stopped, I helped her out of the car and onto the ledge. She was a bit shaky so I got our stuff and walked her to a bench to sit.

“Are you alright Cissa?” I asked sotting closer to her. This was going to end very badly for me.

“That was so much fun!” She exclaimed with a bright smile. 

That took me by surprise. I figured I was going to be dead in the ground.

“So you want to ride another one?” I asked grinning 

“Yes!” She exclaimed pulling me up.

“Alright lets go to space mountain. Then we can go from there.” I said, kissing her on the cheek and intertwining our hands as we made our way to the next destination.

Cissa and I ended up riding Space Mountain, Splash Mountain, Big Thunder Mountain, Pirates of the Carribbean, the Incredicoaster, guardians of the galaxy, the guitar coaster, the matter horn, and the Indiana Jones ride.

“Where to next?!” Cissa asked full of excitement. Clearly the coffee I had given her around 12 was still in effect.

“Give me a sec Cissa. I need to sit down.” I said, completely exhausted.

“How about I get you that Dole Whip thing you wanted.” She said pressing her lips to mine in a chaste kiss.

“That would be wonderful. Thank you baby.” I said smiling as I handed Narcissa my credit card. 

She came back 2 minutes later and I shocked at the lack of people in line.

“Was there no line?” I asked feeding her a spoonful of the pineapple ice cream.

“I may or may not have cast a muggle repellent charm.” She said smiling a bit.

I slapped a hand to my forehead, willing myself not to smile.

“Cissa you cant do that.” I said

She ignored me and took another bite.

“I love you darling.” I said, wiping a bit of ice cream off her chin.

“I love you too. Where to next?”

“Its almost 7:30 and the sun is setting. Lets take some pictures in front of the castle. Then we can eat dinner and make it back for the fireworks.

“What are fireworks?” She asked.

“I don’t know how to explain them except they are loud but magical.” I said.

She nodded and took my hand. We made our way to the castle and As she casted a muggle repellent charm in front of the castle.

I found a cast member and asked her to take a picture of my wife and I.

“You’re married?” She asked, a look of disappointment in her eye. I could see her looking at me and looking at Narcissa, then looking back at me as saying “you could do better”.

“She is. Happily married.” Narcissa practically growled, wrapping her arms around me in a protective way. Despite being a tiny woman, Narcissa was extremely intimidating. 

The woman backed off and began snapping pictures of us. Rolling her eyes as I dipped Narcissa, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

“Here you go.” She said handing me my phone with a fake smile, glaring at Narcissa, who’s arm was wrapped around me.

When she was out of ear shot, Narcissa scowled and I had to stop her from hexing the muggle.

“Shes not worth if Mrs. Black.” I said pulling her in to a tight hug. “I’m yours and yours only and you are mine and mine alone.”

“Mmmm and don’t you fucking forget it.” She said biting my ear lobe sending a shutter down my spine.

“C’mon Mrs. Black. Lets go get dinner in Epcot.” 

Cissy loved the Epcot. Especially the Epcot ball but what she loved most, was the drinking around the world. As much fun as Cissy was having, she was sick of crowds and I was happy to be drinking because I sick of the whiny little kids.

Cissy got about 4 drinks in before calling it quits but not me. I had a high tolerance and I was fucking committed. Until I got to drink number 9. I knew that if I drank more, I would get tipsy and ruin the rest of the night. 

“You are going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow morning.” Cissy said as we ordered out food. 

Cissy wanted to have a nice dinner so I treated her to filet mignon steak dinner. And a slice of cheese cake for dessert. 

“Thank you darling. This was wonderful.” She said smiling when we finished.

“Anything for you my princess.” I said kissing her cheek.

It was nearing 9:30 and we decided to hit the radiator springs ride and It scared Narcissa more than I was expecting. She hated cars and I knew that but was confused as to why the Indiana jones ride didn’t scare her. She explained that the jeeps looked fake and we weren’t driving it, but these cars were realistic and we were racing.

“We can skip this one darling.” I said, rubbing circles on her hand.

“No no I need to face my fear. And you’ve been looking forward to it.” She said with a small smile.

“Only if you’re sure. We can always ride something else.” I said. 

“Lets get in line darling.” She said. 

This time I appreciated Narcissa’s confundus charm because the line was a 2.5 hour wait. I felt a little bad but the excitement outweighed the guilt.

Narcissa and I won the race without magic but she very obviously hated it and I told her we would never ride it again.

“Thank you Eda.” She said. “Didn’t you want to go to Galaxies edge?” She asked.

“I booked our time for the activities first thing tomorrow morning.” I said

She nodded in understanding.  
“Lets go back to the castle. We can get a good view of these mysterious fireworks.” She said

We made it just in time for the announcement before the music and the fireworks. 

“I’ll be right back darling.” She said. Giving me a peck on the cheek before walking off into the crowd. I lost sight of her but she was back within 10 minutes.

“Where were you?” I asked

“Bathroom.” She said a little too quickly. But I didnt press the issue. 

She sat down next to me, shivering a bit.

“Are you cold?” I asked

She nodded. I reached into my bag and pulled out the Lilo and Stitch blanket I had bought for Narcissa and wrapped it around me opening my arm for her.

She immediately snuggled into my warmth as we sat watching the fire works. I pulled her closer to my body and she laid her head on my shoulder. When the first firework went off, she jumped at the loud noise but acclimated quickly, letting her head return to my shoulder. 

I watched her eyes fill with tears at the beauty of the sky and in that moment I knew just how lucky I was to have her.

“Never leave me.” I whispered, holding her tighter.

“why would I leave you?” She asked cupping my cheek.

“Just promise.” I said, my heart clenching at the thought of ever losing her.

“I’m not going anywhere Ed. Ever. I promise.” She said, connecting our lips in a deep kiss. Her kiss gave me fireworks. It was magical.

“I love you so much.” I said softly with happy tears brimming in my eyes.

“I love you too.” 

We watched the finale of fireworks and stood up once it ended.

“Cissy, which hotel did you book?” I asked remembering we hadn’t checked in. 

We had packed all of our stuff in our extension charmed bags.

“Mrs. And Mrs. Black?” A cast member who clearly worked in the Cinderella castle asked, approaching us.

“Yes?” We said in unison

“Come with me.” He said

“Where are we going?” I asked gripping my wife’s hand a bit tighter.

“To your suite of course.” He answered with a smile.

“Our suite?” I asked looking at Narcissa, utterly confused at her smirk.

“Why are you smirking?!” I exclaimed. “Whats going on?!”

“Mrs. Black, your wife booked two nights at Cinderella’s palace.” He answered.

My mouth hung open. I couldn’t find my voice or make my legs work. I just stood there dumbfounded. It was my dream to stay in the castle but it was literally impossible unless you won a contest.

“Close your mouth dear, you’ll catch flies.” Cissy said with a smirk.

Slowly I walked forward, following both my wife and the cast member into the castle.

“How did you manage this? You cant just book the castle. Its only offered to people through contests.” I whispered.

“I have my ways darling.” She said with a wink.

When we got to the room, the cast member left us our keys and bid us goodnight.

As soon as he left I cast a muffliato charm, and pressed Narcissa against the door kissing her passionately. I lifted her up, not breaking the kiss. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her to the bed.

“My sweet princess. You’ve made today so special for me. Let me make it special for you.” I said cupping her cheek.

A look of pure love and lust consumed my wife’s blown pupils as I casted a non verbal spell leaving us naked. 

“You’re so beautiful.” I husked beginning my decent. 

I left many marks, each one making her moan louder.  
I peppered her chest with kisses and sucked one of her nipples into my mouth and pinched the other making her throw her head back and let out a whimper.

“Please Eda.” 

“As you wish.” I said leaving a few marks on her perky boobs.

I began kissing my way down her stomach before kneeling in between her legs.

I began to kiss between her thighs, smelling her arousal, I let out a low groan. I let out a breath of warm air against her core, causing her to let out a loud cry.

“Darling please.” She moaned out. “Stop teasing and fuck me!” 

Without another word, I licked up the length of her wet pussy and sucked on her clit lightly. 

“Yes!” She cried out, her hand finding my hair as the other gripped the bed sheet.

I continued to suck and nip at her bundle of nerves as her hips rocked against my face.

“More... please.” She said with a low sultry voice.

I obliged and entered her with two fingers, setting a slow pace and curling against her spot every few strokes.

My wife was a sweaty, panting, moaning mess at this point. She was thrusting against my face and fingers faster and tugging my hair harder and harder. Her walls had started to contract a bit around my fingers and I knew she was close.

“Merlin... yes don’t stop!” She said breathlessly. “I- I’m so close.” 

I curled my fingers against her and sucked and licked her clit one more time. She came with a sharp cry, her back arched off the bed and her head was thrown back as a look of pleasure consumed her face.

Her body stilled and spasmed around my fingers as I licked her clit softly to guide her through the aftershocks.

When she finally came down, she pulled me up her body and connected our lips, moaning as she stated herself on my tongue.

“You’re incredible darling.” She said as I pulled her close.

“Mmmm and you’re the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted. Now lets go to bed.” I said pulling us under the covers.

“Goodnight my love.” She whispered, wrapping her arms around me and drifting off to sleep.

“Goodnight. My princess.” I said kissing her head. Sleep found me fairly quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the time line doesnt make a ton of sense but its a cute story with fluff and a bit of crack.


End file.
